Ocurrió en navidad
by Cerisier Jin
Summary: [UA] Él, un millonario que oculta la tragedia de su familia detrás de una máscara de frialdad. Ella, una estudiante de pedagogía trabajando para ayudar a su madre durante las vacaciones de navidad. ¿Podrá Bulma curar las heridas de Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Dragon ball z no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_._

_._

_._

Aclaraciones: Lo que está en _cursiva _son pensamientos, siempre y cuando no estén dentro de un FLASH BACK, en ese caso, será en **negritas**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ocurrió en navidad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles 18 de diciembre, 6 días antes de navidad.<strong>

.

Restaban unos minutos para las 5 de la tarde. Le había costado, pero lo consiguió. Hacia frio, pero nada como la satisfacción de llegar a la meta después de un sinuoso camino desconocido. Miró de nuevo el papelito en su mano, describía una «casa» blanca con forma de arco y extensos ventanales oscuros tales como los que ahora veían sus ojos_. Bastante ostentosa, _pensaba la joven, pero no era para menos; el dueño era sumamente millonario y si la _mansión_ era lujosa por fuera y sus alrededores estaban vacios, no quería imaginar cómo lo sería por dentro.

Bulma era una joven muy talentosa, Briefs es su apellido. Hija de un científico respetado que a pesar de no ser uno de los grandes, mantenía un buen trabajo que les daba lo suficiente para vivir. La chica, por ende era inteligente, atenta y también muy hermosa. Sus ojos eran de un color azul como zafiros, su cabello de igual tono daba la apariencia de leves cascadas que caían por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda; cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y piernas largas completaban su anatomía.

Suspiró. Apretó el agarre con el que sostenía la pieza de cuero en su mano, suerte que no era tan pesada y sólo contenía unas dos carpetas. Pasó el gran portón andando en busca del propietario…

**FLASH BACK**

_Un día común corría en la oficina, donde una chica peli azul trabajaba de forma temporal. _

_**Ouji Technology.**__ Empresa importante del país. Muy afamada, debido a su extensa variedad de productos que han revolucionado el mercado, en la cual la madre opera como secretaria; ella ocupa el rol de su 'asistente.' Todo esto debido a que Bulma quiere ganar su propio dinero, aunque sea por un tiempo antes de conseguir un empleo estable. Además, el solo estudiar en lo que lleva de vida le empezaba a parecer insuficiente y monótono, mayormente la misma rutina: despertar, desayunar, partir a la escuela, regresar, comer, hacer tarea y dormir. _

_Harta de la situación pidió, mejor dicho, le rogó a su madre que le permitiera laborar junto con ella en la oficina. En un principio se negó rotundamente pues no podía plantarle a su hija el montonal de papeles con el que tenía que lidiar todos los días, sin mencionar a su apático jefe. Qué difícil fue, el convencerlo de darle el trabajo temporal, pero al final, lo consiguió. _

—_Cariño, ¿ya terminaste con la estantería de arriba? —preguntó una rubia a la peli azul que se encontraba dentro de una pequeña estancia en la oficina_

—_Ya voy mamá —respondió la hija levantándose del suelo_

—_¡Pero cariño! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —exclamó con sorpresa viendo la pila de papeles regados por el suelo_

—_Ehh, pues... yo solo me quede leyendo algunos casos —habló un poco apenada por la situación _

—_¡Bulma, si el señor Ouji lo ve va a matarme! —dijo rápidamente agachándose para recoger el desorden hecho por la peli azul _

—_No te molestes mamá —la detuvo—, los papeles ya están en orden, solo es cuestión de acomodarlos en sus lugares. Estaba a punto de archivarlos cuando entraste. _

—_Oh menos mal —suspiró recuperando la compostura, pero frunció un poco el entrecejo—. Debes tener más cuidado Bulma, suerte fui yo la que entro y no la señora Yukana._

_Al escuchar ese nombre un escalofrió recorrió su espina._

—_¿Por qué tendría que venir? estoy a tu cargo, no de ella…_

—_Lo sé hija, pero ya conoces a esa mujer —le susurró mientras desplegaba una pequeña escalera de aluminio_

—_Una completa chismosa y amargada —dijo con humor subiendo por la escalera para por fin dejar los papeles en sus respectivos lugares—, jajaja._

—_Shh podría escucharte —de igual forma pasándole el resto de carpetas que continuaban en el suelo_

—_Bueno mamá, esto ya quedo, ¿ahora qué sigue? —más emocionada, dio un brinco desde el segundo escalón._

_La señora vio en su reloj: 3:46 pm._

—_Nada cariño, ¿por qué no te adelantas a casa? _

—_¿Qué…!? ¿Tan temprano mamá? –sorprendida_

—_Debes comer, y hacer tarea —empezando a salir del cuarto apagando la luz en el proceso_

—_No te preocupes —la siguió—, hoy no encargaron tanta, no me afecta el salir a la hora…_

—_Bulma… —empezó a reprender a su hija. No le molestaba el entusiasmo que profesaba al trabajar, pero descuidar el estudio y su alimentación no era algo que una madre pueda permitir._

—_¿Qué? Tú me conoces, puedo con esto y mucho MÁS —decidida caminó de regreso al escritorio de su madre, se sentó y comenzó a teclear en la computadora._

—_¡Bulma Ai Briefs! —llegó la rubia llamando la atención de otras secretarias que por ahí pasaban._

_La aludida se exaltó, cuando su madre usaba su segundo nombre era para ponerse a temblar. Giró en la silla para verla cruzada de brazos y una expresión que denotaba inmenso disgusto. Estaba por reprocharle todas sus fallas como toda buena madre pero una voz detrás interrumpió el discurso…_

—_¡Briefs! Llevo esperando el informe que le encomendé desde hace media hora ¿por qué no está plantado en mi escritorio? —vociferó una mujer de complexión rechoncha y bajita, su cabello pelirrojo con unas cuantas canas, ojos grises que reflejaban severidad a la hora de ordenar._

—_Señora Funaki —el enfado había desaparecido cuando escucho el alarido, su cara se torno seria—.Ya casi está listo, sólo que he salido un momento a supervisar el trabajo de mi hija —la aludida la miro con falsa sonrisa_

—_No le he ordenado que lo haga ¿con que permiso ha salido de la empresa? —señalándola de forma amenazante _

—_He… señora Funaki... Yo también trabajo en este lugar —esta vez habló Bulma. Para ser de un rango dominante la señora carecía de excelente memoria, era eso o el hecho de que llevaba solo dos semanas y media laborando en la empresa._

—_Jmm, ah sí… la pequeña... —susurró— solo has venido a causar problemas jovencita, será mejor que te adaptes si no quieres que le reporte tu mal comportamiento al señor Ouji, al igual que su despiste al abandonar sus tareas Bunny, eso podría salirle muy caro…_

_¿Mal comportamiento? Bulma no comprendía qué se pensaba esa señora, estaba loca, el hecho de regañar a su madre por salir un momento a supervisarla le parecía una exageración. Y aparte la amenazaba. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle sus verdades, pues a pesar de todo, sus últimas palabras no eran un engaño. La señora Yukana Funaki era nada más ni nada menos que una de las secretarias principales del propietario de la sucursal en esa ciudad capital. Era muy capaz de mandar a que la despidieran, aunque pensándolo bien era lo de menos, ella tenía una carrera por delante, lo importante era no poner en riesgo el trabajo de su madre._

—_Está bien… señora Funaki, estaré más atenta con mis tareas —masculló entre dientes._

—_Que no se vuelva a repetir, y quiero ese informe en menos de veinte minutos en mi escritorio, yo tengo que salir un momento pero Yusura no se moverá de su puesto, ella los recibirá…_

_De repente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, del mismo salió un hombre con un porte bastante elegante, un cuerpo bien formado se marcaba por el ajustado traje, su cabello en punta y ojos oscuros como la noche le confirmaba lo que ya sabía; él era Vegeta Ouji el tan famoso dueño._

—_Señor Ouji —dijo con sorpresa la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia—, estaba a punto de salir a su encargo ¿se le ofrece algo más? No tenia por que venir hasta acá…_

—_Silencio Funaki. —pronunció con voz fría. _

—_Disculpe señor —__**sorpresivo cambio**__, pensaba Bulma._

—_Solo para informar que ya no será requerida su salida, me encargare personalmente —sin más el señor Ouji regreso por donde vino antes de que el ascensor se cerrara por completo_

—_Bien. Dado el caso —Funaki miró de nuevo a ambas Briefs—, quiero el documento completo en diez minutos, estaré arriba —siguiendo los pasos del señor Ouji, desapareció por las puertas._

—_Qué alivio —suspiró la señora Briefs con una mano en el pecho—. No te pusiste en mayor riesgo Bulma. Ahora dame mi espacio para terminar el informe ¡que me han dado menos tiempo! —clamó a su hija, pero esta parecía como ida— Bulma… ¿?_

_La de ojos azules mantenía la mirada en el cerrar de las puertas, que conforme al ritmo de sus pensamientos, lo hacían lentamente, recordaba el momento en que el fornido hombre pasó entre ellas, se repetía la escena una y otra vez, era inevitable, su andar, su cabello, su mirada, todo en el era perfecto y… __**¿Qué rayos pienso? ¡Es el jefe de mamá! No debería hacerlo de esa forma… Además con todos los millones que tiene debe estar casado… ¡con alguna preciosa modelo famosa; con hijos! Nunca se fijaría en una estudiante de clase media como yo…**_

—_¡No me ignores hija!_

—_¡EH! —se vio interrumpida por el colosal grito que soltó su madre— lo siento, me perdí en el espacio —se excusó._

—_Lo he notado —la señora se cruzo de brazos—. ¡Quítate de mi lugar! —infló sus cachetes, a veces Bunny podía ser tan infantil…_

_La hija se levantó de la silla agradecida de que su mamá no notara su cara enamoradiza, unos segundos más y seguramente empezaría a babear… rápidamente tomó otra de las sillas que se encontraba en otro escritorio y tomo lugar de forma que si, hacia rabiar nuevamente a su madre, esta no la alcanzara a pegar_

—_Excelente. A trabaj…waaa —le dio una patada por debajo que casi la hace caer de la silla con rueditas._

— _Yo trabajaré. Tú te irás a casa jovencita —recriminó la rubia mientras comenzaba a teclear._

—_Pero mamá… —hizo un puchero._

—_Nada de peros ¿no escuchaste? No hay más trabajo pendiente._

– _¡Quiero ayudarte con eso…!_

—_NO —fue la escueta respuesta._

—_Pero…_

—_NO._

_Al igual que la mayor, Bulma inflo sus cachetes, se notaba de quien había heredado el gesto._

_Luego de aproximadamente siete minutos en que ambas no intercambiaron palabra, la madre hizo un gesto desenfadado, señal de que el documento ha quedado listo, Bulma al notarlo exclamó:_

—_¡Al menos permíteme llevarlo! —saltó no muy decidida y con miedo en la voz._

_La madre cansada de toda la situación, que aunque graciosa y casi le hace perder su empleo; suspiró y asintió._

—_¡Con una condición! Después te irás derechito para la casa, comerás y harás tus obligaciones —habló con firmeza que no daba espacio a replica._

—_De acuerdo —suspiró._

_La rubia imprimió las hojas y la menor continuo lo encomendado._

…

_Caminaba por un oscuro y extenso pasillo; extraños cuadros a los lados le daban un toque distinguido, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de subir a esos pisos, así que no la desperdiciaría. Fue un alivio saber que el señor no se encontraba, su sola presencia la ponía a temblar como gelatina, sus nervios a flor de piel y la mirada embobada como hace momentos ¿Por qué? Bueno… no era gran ciencia el descubrirlo… el condenado era guapo en supremacía. Ella no lo conocía, solo de vista, pero tenía fama de rompecorazones, la cual el mundo del espectáculo se encargaba de pregonar; también conocía rumores que tenía un humor de los mil demonios, semi confirmado hace unos momentos, y no quería descubrir más. Por fin, llegó a lo que era como una oficina pero más grande de lo normal, ahí se encontraba una mujer muy parecida a la que anteriormente la amenazaba, salvo que su cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta arriba de los hombros y era más canoso; portaba una sonrisa afable que trasmitía calidez y confianza._

—_Yusura —llamó a la que era hermana de Yukana._

—_¿Se te ofrece algo querida? —dijo en tono amable mientras ordenaba un par de carpetas en sus cajones_

—_No, solo venia a entregar estos papeles a la señora Yukana —con simpleza los colocó en la mesilla._

—_Oh, ya veo. Mi hermana se encuentra en la oficina del señor. La llamaré, espera un momento._

—_Ah, no será necesario. Dijo que usted los recibiría… "__**aunque eso fue antes de que el joven interrumpiera…"**__ en fin… tengo que irme —se despidió con una mano. Mirando los alrededores, estuvo a punto de salir, pero en eso, las puertas de la oficina mayor se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver entre ellas a una preocupada Yukana. _

—_Hermana, que bueno que llegas. Aquí Bulma te trae unos papeles —soltó despreocupada Yusura mientras veía a Yukana dirigirse a su dirección._

—_No hay tiempo. El señor Ouji se olvidó de su portafolio._

—_¿Y eso qué? —sencillamente Yusura volvió a tomar asiento en su escritorio._

—_¡Tonta! en él se encuentran los documentos para la siguiente contratación, los revisé... ¡se ha olvidado de firmarlos! —casi echando humo Yukana le planto los papeles en la mesa— Tengo que llevárselos…._

—_¿Te solicitó que lo hicieras?_

—_No._

—_¿Entonces? Qué piensas hacer si no…_

—_¡Que no lo entiendes! Esto es muy importantes, tienen que ser entregados antes del anochecer, sino los mismos podrían cancela ry entonces todo sería un desastre, no podemos permitirnos esto somos OUJI TECHNOLOGY. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ellos? —exclamó haciendo muecas que a Bulma le parecieron graciosas._

—_Cálmate, Yukana. Sabes perfectamente los problemas que últimamente se carga el joven Vegeta._

_Eso no paso desapercibido para la peli azul __**¿problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas podría tener alguien tan perfecto como él…?**_

—_¿Que me calme…!? —de repente un sonido las interrumpió; había recibido un fax. La Funaki pelirroja fue a por él, lo leyó un momento. Bulma, que había estado pendiente del pequeño conflicto decidió esperar, quizá ella podría ser de utilidad…_

— _¡Excelente! Lo que me faltaba… —exclamó hastiada Yukana luego de leer todo el documento._

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Más papeleo? —preguntó Yusura._

—_Exacto. Ahora no podre salir hasta terminar, debo conseguir a alguien que se haga responsable… —suspiró tocándose el puente de la nariz_

—_Yo podría hacerlo hermana. Solo déjame terminar unas hojas y…_

—_No, no. Tú eres más lenta que un caracol —replicó Yukana, a lo que Yusura pareció no ofenderse, la costumbre…_

—_Ehm… quizá yo pueda ayudar —murmuró apenas entendible para ambas hermanas, Yukana la miró por el rabillo del ojo._

—_¿Tu de nuevo mocosa? —preguntó de modo despectivo, ¿Qué no la había notado?—. Deberías estar con tus ocupaciones en vez de estorbar… ¡quítate! _

_La pelirroja la empujó, llegando a un estante donde saco un papel. —Yukana, no seas grosera con la niña, no ves que se tomo la molestia de venir hasta acá —la defendió Yusura, con algo de enojo en la mirada dirigida a su hermana, raramente se le veía así_

—_Seguro. Después de que su madre tuvo la desfachatez de abandonar el trabajo por hacerla de supervisora._

—_Ohh no es para tanto._

—_No me importa lo que tengas que decir, debo llamar a alguien… —corriendo al teléfono principal._

—_Pero la nena dijo nos podría ayudar ¿no es así corazón? —la señora Yusura la tomo de las manos, y la miro con cara anhelante._

—_Sí —respondió más contenta ignorando la cara de Yukana._

—_No creo que sea buena idea. […] Buenas tardes, habla Yukana d… —fue cortada debido a su hermana._

—_¡YUSURA! —en un arranque de ira, la pelirroja giro rápidamente y dio un traspié, cayendo inevitablemente de bruces— ¡arg! _

_Gruñó. Su hermana inmediatamente la ayudo a levantarse._

—_¡Oh! Lo siento, ¡discúlpame, Yukana! ¿estás bien? _

—_Arg… ¿qué no te das cuenta?! —se percató de la mirada de la joven Brief— ¡¿Y tú qué haces ahí parada como idiota?! ¡corre a entregar esos papeles!_

—_Bulma, ve rápido a la casa del señor Ouji y entrégale los documentos, él sabrá que hacer —compensó Yusura de manera tranquila mientras sostenía a Yukana que echaba chispas._

—_No hay problema pero… Yo no sé dónde queda la casa del señor Ouji…_

—_No te apures, casi nadie lo sabe._

_En eso… Yukana sacó el mismo papel de hace unos momentos. —Toma. —se lo entregó, Bulma se acercó dudosa —Ahí se encuentra anotada la dirección, no deberías tener problemas. Ve, y más te vale que lo arruines niña. _

—_De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasara con usted? —preguntó con clara preocupación, era cierto que Yukana a veces era un ogro con ellas, y con casi todos los que trabajaban en ese lugar, pero... al fin y al cabo, era solo una mujer adulta con su propios problemas._

—_No te preocupes, yo me encargare de mi hermana. Ve con cuidado._

_Eso fue lo último que escuchó cuando salió por la puerta rumbo al ascensor. __**Entraré a su casa, qué emoción.**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…

**POV BULMA**

Llegué sin problema hasta la entrada, cosa rara, pues no vi ningún puesto de seguridad, o personal; sólo unas cámaras de vigilancia que no parecieron alertarse a mi presencia.

Toqué suavemente la gran puerta, sin recibir respuesta. Repetí la acción con más insistencia, obteniendo el mismo resultado. A los cinco minutos y con el cuerpo medio congelado, me atreví a girar el pomo, sorprendiéndome de encontrarlo sin seguro.

—¿Hola? —susurré empujando con cuidado la pesada puerta de madera. La cerré inmediatamente. Frote mis brazos con mis manos en un intento por adquirirme calor; el frío en esta época era casi insoportable

El lugar se encontraba vacío, no se veía ni un alma pasar. Sacudí de mi abrigo pequeños copos de nieve que había comenzando a caer. Ojee el lugar y me percate que a los lados había dos puertas más de madera desvaída, seguramente dirigían a los espacios que vi desde el exterior; al centro una más grande, pero esa parecía ser de metal con un pequeño panel a un lado.

—¿Será...? —me acerqué y presioné un botón… Pasados unos segundos las puertas se abrieron en par—, lo sabía, un ascensor. Pero… ¿qué hace aquí? —es cierto que los ricos suelen tener un toda clase de tecnología en sus mansiones, más de lo que yo me pueda imaginar, pero… el lugar era demasiado extravagante. Tanto la estructura como su ambiente. Bueno, no sé qué ocurra realmente aquí, ¡pero tengo que entregar esto ipso facto!* Volví a ojear el lugar, todo sigue igual, supongo que ni han notado mi llegada.

Resignada, entré a la cabina que, de inmediato cerró y arrancó. ¿A dónde me llevaría este aparato? De la impresión tome la barra detrás de mí para no caerme. El viaje no duró mucho, enseguida las puertas se abrieron dejándome ver un estrecho pasillo con pulcros espejos a los lados que daba paso a una sala perfectamente ordenada, lo que yo esperaba al principio; en vez de un salón vacío.

Un árbol de navidad en una esquina decorado de una manera soñada, lazos morados caían por toda su estructura y en la punta, casi rozando el techo, se alzaba un gran moño rojo, con sus hermosas esferas y figuras iluminadas por los foquitos en la oscuridad; los muebles finos se miraban sumamente afelpados con cojines y demás adornos navideños; la alfombra cara y blanca terminaba en unas escaleras de mármol, yo estaba anonadada. Como ese lugar estaba igual de abandonado no me quedó de otra que seguir al segundo piso ¿o más bien era el tercero?

_Este lugar asemeja más a un palacio._

Subí sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, a ese paso terminaría con el cuello dislocado pero, era simplemente maravilloso…

Llegué a un espacio que superaba al anterior; a pesar de aparentar un pequeño cuadrado al principio, lo crucé y me dio paso a una gran cocina —Wow, esto… está… muy equipado —susurré, dejando caer sin querer la maleta al suelo. Consistía en una decoración sencilla y amplia, pero el mármol y granito con sus detalles daban un toque fino. Muchas gavetas, una enorme cámara frigorífica equipada a lado de la encimera con estufa igual de moderna; en medio se situaba la isla con un lavabo integrado y unos platos que se notaban húmedos. No creo que fuera el señor Ouji quien los lavara. Además de recorrerlo con mi mirada, pase por una puerta que parecía ser un pequeño almacén. _Tienen de todo aquí._ La cerré y al instante mis ojos cayeron en unos asientos para bebés que no estaban a primera vista.

—¿O sea que sí tiene hijos? —eso me hirió un poco. Había llegado a imaginarlo, hasta que posé mis manos en ellas. El corazón se me achicó y pude sentir mis ojos acuosos, era tonto lagrimear por descubrir la verdad, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba por comenzar a temblar hasta que un ruido detrás me tomo por sorpresa:

—¿Vegeta? Ya regresaron… —apareció de la nada una mujer—, etto… ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó mirándome confusa.

Yo no supe qué hacer así que me quede parada. Retire mis manos de las sillas, caí en cuenta que ya no cargaba el portafolio. —eh… yo —fue lo único que salió de mi boca mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo: tenía el cabello negro y ondulado hasta debajo de la cintura, sus facciones eran delicadas, nariz fina, y sus ojos de un verde exótico, muy resplandecientes como las esmeraldas; piernas largas, la blusa holgada no me daba vista a su cintura pero estaba segura de que era pequeña, sin duda una mujer muy hermosa… ¿Y si esta era la esposa del señor Ouji? Caía perfectamente en el perfil de una supermodelo, las probabilidades eran latentes, _oh por dios… y lo está buscando para… _De repente note algo cerca de a sus pies:

—¡El maletín! —grité y me lancé a recogerlo. Una vez arriba pude verla más de cerca, sus ojos comenzaban a destilar fastidio.

—Muchacha, te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué haces en MI casa? —eso era todo, diría la verdad, no podía causarle problemas maritales a mi jefe temporal, ya tenía suficiente incitando a la Funaki…

—No se preocupe, no vine a robar si eso es lo que usted cree, sólo vine a entregar esto al señor Vegeta —le puse enfrente el portafolio para que viera que no mentía—, la puerta estaba abierta así que no tuve problemas al entrar; tampoco nadie me lo impidió, así que…

—¿Conoces a Vegeta? ¿¡Eres su novia!? —soltó entusiasta, me impactó tanto que casi tiro unas latas que estaban apiladas detrás de mí. ¿Cómo podía insinuar tal cosa y permanecer impávida? ¿No le importaban las relaciones que pudiera tener su _marido_ con otras? Porque estaba claro que con ese físico era un imán de muchas… ¿O era solo mujer de una noche que esperaba más de él? Si ese era el caso, pobre chica.

—Tranquila. Ven —me dijo tomándome la mano, yo seguía sin poder hablar—. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

Me llevó al desayunador que se ocultaba en la otra esquina; me impulsó a sentarme en la alta silla.

—¿Dónde se conocieron? ¡Quiero el lugar exacto!

— No sé... de qué... —la mujer siguió y siguió parloteando cosas que no lograba procesar, mi mente daba vueltas.

—Y… ¿¡CUÁNDO SE CASAN!? —cuando cayó en esa conclusión, ya no pude contenerme.

—¡Basta!, no es lo que usted piensa **señora**…

—¿Señora? —dejó de hablar por fin y en su cara se comenzó a formar una mueca que paso de espanto al enfado.

—¡NO SOY UNA SEÑORA! —se levantó con los brazos alzados, creo que no le agrado mi adjetivo…

—¡Tía Ody! —nos irrumpieron unas vocecitas chillonas desde la entrada, ambas giramos y vi a dos pequeños niños que corrían a nuestro encuentro.

—¡Midori, Ren! —error, a _su_ encuentro, acabaron en un tierno abrazo, yo me conmoví al instante… un momento, dijeron ¿Tía?

—Odette —fue cuando lo vi que deje de respirar. Con una mano apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, tan imponente como siempre, su gesto despreocupado, pocas veces se notaba así; un saco colgaba de su brazo izquierdo mientras me miraba e igual se dirigía a nuestra dirección. Una alerta sonó en mi cabeza ¿qué diría cuando me reconociera? O mejor dicho, ¿me reconocería? Esas dudas sacudieron mi cuerpo por un momento, y me quedé sin aliento.

—Se tardaron —musitó la mujer con un puchero luego de soltarse del abrazo.

—Hmp.

— Fuimos al centro comercial, a ver el gigantesco árbol de navidad, visitamos a Santa y le pedimos regalos —expresó la niña, que alegre se abrazo a la pierna derecha de Ouji.

—¿Y tú les hiciste caso? —le picó el pecho con el índice.

—¿Quién es ella? —ignoró la pregunta de la oji verde y me señaló.

—¿Ella?

—¡Yo! —acoté rápidamente— Ahh ¿Yo?, yo... venía a… —seguía sin aliento, pero al final razoné, di pocos pasos hasta quedar al frente de los otros tres — estoy aquí para entregarle su portafolios, señor…

—¿Señorita Ai? —me volví hacia atrás, ¿ese niño había dicho mi segundo nombre? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Oh… un momento

Ahora que lo observaba bien… puedo decir que lo conozco… —Ren Avner —me quedé estupefacta, ¿cómo no estarlo? ese niño ha sido mi alumno durante mis prácticas de la universidad. Ambos, los conocía a ambos. Mire a la niña que se escondía entre las piernas del hombre—, Midori —mascullé con más confianza y sonreí a la niña agachándome un poco a su altura, sus ojitos verdes, igual que los de la mujer, brillaron en reconocimiento, corrió unos pasos junto con su hermano y me miraron con ternura, inmediatamente les regresé el gesto.

—¿Cómo ha estado señorita Ai? —me cuestionó la pequeña mientras se arrojaba a mis brazos, su hermano la imitó y pude notar como Ouji fruncía el ceño, en señal de confusión— ¿Vino a visitarnos?

—No exactamente, pequeños —no quería romperles la ilusión, mi cariño era suficiente como para excusarme con mentiritas piadosas ni blancas como lo harían otras personas en mi "situación".

—¿Conoce a mi sobrinos? —encaré a la señorita que hace unos momentos me aturdía con preguntas que no comprendía, y pude notar expectación en sus facciones, quizá por el resultado obtenido cuando los pequeños habían estado bajo mi tutela. Una situación difícil los embargaba y como buena pedagoga en desarrollo fue mi deber instruirlos psicológicamente en todo lo que podía; sin embargo, no había tenido oportunidad de conocer todo el cuadro familiar, o al menos, el que quedaba. Viendo mi oportunidad, hablé:

—Me llamo Bulma Ai Briefs, y sí, conozco a los pequeños, ellos formaron parte de mi clase hace… un mes atrás —sonreí con confianza, recordado, acariciándoles la cabeza. Noté por el rabillo del ojo como Ouji y su aparente hermana, o cuñada, intercambiaban una mirada rápida—. Creo que han escuchado de mi, pero no había tenido el gusto —extendí mi mano amistosa.

—Odette Ouji, Tía de Ren y Midori; mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Ai, no se imagina cuanto ansiaba poder hacerlo —rápidamente fui correspondida, y me alegraba lo que veía en sus ojos: agradecimiento. Todo rastro de la conversación inicial parecía haber desaparecido—. Y creo que ya conoce a mi hermano "_hermano", _Vegeta Ouji —Quería saltar de felicidad, aullar de alegría por la noticia, pero me contuve, no podía expresar ese 'sentimiento' teniendo enfrente a dos pequeños tan perspicaces ni mucho menos a dos pares de ojos tan vehementes que me escrutaban de arriba abajo, aunque con diferentes significados.

—Saluda Vegeta, no seas grosero —le regañó su **hermana**, y por un segundo imaginé que no lo haría, pero al final con un gruñido leve, se inclino y tomo mi mano agitándola un poco.

—Un gusto —su mano en la mía me abstrajo del mundo exterior, y sentí como las mariposas se alborotaban en mi estomago en un bamboleo suave. No supe qué decir y me soltó. Le entregué su portafolio como un rayo para que no notara el rojo que empezaba a aparecer a lo ancho de mi cara—. ¿Cómo rayos una chiquilla como tú tiene acceso a algo tan valioso? —fruncí el ceño ante la mención desdeñosa, y el sonrojo aumentó, pero ahora de furia.

—¡Cómo puede usted, oh poderoso director, olvidarse de las obligaciones con su propia empresa! —ataqué sin pensar, nunca había sido alguien flemática, menos ante un insulto, aunque este realmente no lo fuera, ¡pero ni siquiera notaba mi esfuerzo por estar aquí! _¿Cómo __**yo**__, qué hay de malo en mi?_

— ¿¡Qué… —iba a seguir gritando, cuando unas manitas lo sostuvieron de sus pantalones y lo… relajaron.

—Tío Vegeta, ¿podemos pasar lo que resta de la tarde jugando con la señorita Ai? —cuestionó Ren, indiferente a la reacción que pudo haber desencadenado su tío, quizá con ellos era diferente. Ouji centro su vista en él y después pasó a Midori.

—¿Por favor Tío, sííí? —imitando a su hermano, se sacudió en su lugar y puso ojos de cachorrito enfermo, en un intento por persuadir a su _Tío_. Genial, no era casado.

El señor Vegeta dudaba, y en sus ojos noté como se arremolinaban sensaciones, algo extraño para alguien como él, tan frío y calculador hombre de negocios, esos niños parecían ser su debilidad.

—Niños —intervino Odette—. No creo que la señorita Ai tenga tiempo para jugar con ustedes, es tarde, hace frío, y seguro tiene que regresar a su casa —me miró insistente, como queriendo que confirmara sus palabras antes dichas. Yo no quería mentir, me gustaría quedarme a jugar, pero en verdad me encontraba cansada, además quedaba la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre, ¿qué hacer ahora?

—Cierto, Midori, Ren, su maestra, después de haber llegado hasta aquí, debe querer descansar, no la priven de ese privilegio —me miró ahora con gesto indiferente, el coraje había pasado, dando paso al cansancio, pobre hombre, se notaba lo mucho que se esforzaba por mantenerse siempre firme.

—¿Viene en coche señorita Ai? —Odette me tomó del hombro, alejándome de los pequeños que fastidiados protestaban, decidí no mirar atrás, era lo mejor en estos momentos, ya hallaría otro espacio para convivir con ellos.

—Etto… no, estoy aquí por mi propio pie.

—Iré por mi coche.

Giró para marcharse, pero la detuve.

—No es necesario. Llegue sola y sola regresaré. Gracias —puse mi mejor sonrisa y giré para tomar el elevador.

Unos bracitos me tomaron de las piernas y sentí un peso en cada una. Agaché la mirada encontrándome dos pares de ojos brillosos.

—No quiero que se vaya señorita Ai.

—Midori… —advirtió Vegeta, que se acercaba.

—Pero entendemos que, es tarde, podría ser peligroso para usted, y no queremos que le suceda nada malo —completó Ren, con una tierna sonrisa y porte maduro. Se me encogió el corazón y le sonreí con gratitud, estos niños eran un amor con patas.

—Así es pequeños —sonrió Odette—. Vengan, los llevaré arriba y les prepararé una buena taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos que tanto les gusta.

—Wii-

—Yupi —Al instante me soltaron gritando, y siguieron a su tía por un pasillo cercano escasamente iluminado.

—Bueno, que pase buena noche señor Ouji —me despedí esperando que el elevador terminara su recorrido de abajo arriba.

Sentí su mirada posarse en mis hombros, era penetrante y me ponía nerviosa, más que cuando lo tuve de frente. Algo timbró y salí de mis pensamientos al notar que las puertas doradas se abrían frente a mí. Accedí a él siendo seguida por Ouji, cosa que me extrañó. Las puertas se cerraron y me miro de frente, y concluí que, definitivamente, era peor tenerlo de frente.

—La llevaré a su casa —estribó firme, más que una sugerencia, era una afirmación, una afirmación que me dejó de piedra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Está sorda?

—Lo escuché perfectamente —rugí molesta—. No es necesario —me crucé de brazos enfadada.

—Se lo prometí a los mocosos.

—¿Qué?

—¿No se cansa de esa palabra?

—¿Por qué? —imitó mi acción, y cuando pensé que me ignoraría, respondió:

—Los niños, como debe de saber, son hiperactivos, de no haber hecho esa promesa, no abrían parado hasta que usted accediera a quedarse, y probablemente terminara durmiendo aquí.

Una noche en su casa, mmm no me molestaría. Dormir precisamente no serían mis planes principales. ¿Pero qué pienso? Hay niños inocente ahí mismo. Creo que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Milk. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que el elevador dejó de moverse y tuvimos enfrente la misma sala vacía de cuando había llegado, hace casi una hora.

**POV general.**

Vegeta entró por la puerta de la derecha, una de las que Bulma había visto al principio. La mujer seguía internada en el ascensor, con la duda rondando su mente, ¿ir con él o salir por las puertas de madera? Sin duda era una buena oportunidad pero, ¿oportunidad para qué? No era más que el mezquino millonario jefe de su madre, al que apenas si conocía de frente, ni siquiera podía decir que estaba enamorada de él, era ilógico. Al final lo vio perderse en la oscuridad de ese 'cuarto'; se obligó a serenar la mente y, aún con duda, lo siguió.

Al llegar, el perímetro se hallaba con las luces encendidas; se trataba de una cochera, una bastante ostentosa, con tres automóviles último modelo, dos negros; uno azul, y más atrás una pesada camioneta blindada.

Ouji tomo un par de llaves de su lugar y se dirigió a uno de los autos negros, el que tenía menos aspecto de limosina.

—¿Espera una invitación formal? —dijo sosteniendo la puerta del conductor.

Bulma ya no le contestó nada, entre menos discutiera con ese hombre, mejor. Y entre más rápido llegara a casa, menos reclamos recibiría de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>

_Principalmente, gracias por leer. Debo decir que algunos OC no me pertenecen, un ejemplo sería Odette Ouji, hermana de Vegeta, esta le pertenece a Grisell (Odette Vilandra) supongo que la reconocerán por sus maravillosos fics, ella es tan linda y amable que me presta sus OC, además de ayudarme con el summary y otros casos (lo verán más adelante) Gracias Grisell, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible, te quiero amiguis. n.n' Midori y Ren son invención mía al igual que la trama de esta historia, pero olvidemos eso. _

_Esta historia la pensé desde el año pasado, por estas fechas para ser exacto, e iba a subirla para el 24 del 2013, pero por distintas razones (escuela, familia, viajes) no fue posible, así que decidí esperarme un año (sí, leyeron bien) para subirla y que quedara como mi plan inicial ¡terminarla en navidad! jaja ahora no sé si será posible. Según yo también me esperé todo el año para acabarla y subirla completa, pero me olvidé de ella u_u hasta hace poco la retomé. Debo decir que el segundo capítulo ya está empezado, solo estoy mentando mis antiguas ideas y esperando las vacaciones para ponerme manos a la obra (literalmente). En fin, de nuevo gracias y ¡hasta luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Dragon ball z no me pertenecen ;u; son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Nota: Este capítulo estaba listo desde hace muuuuucho tiempo, pero no sé por qué razón no lo había subido._. hoy que revisaba mis archivos me acordé... xD le cambié ciertas cosillas, y no quedó tan largo como quería, pero bueh. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves 19 de diciembre, 5 días antes de navidad.<strong>

.

**POV Vegeta.**

El despertador sonó, motivo suficiente para levantarme, despabilarme y tomar una ducha.

Al terminar, procedo a vestirme con mi traje de oficina. Salgo de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina, donde se encuentra mi hermana Odette, y los pequeños demonios en el desayunador.

– ¡Buenos días padre! –el estridente grito de ambos pequeños me hizo cubrir los oídos y, sorprendido por el 'apodo' que no había escuchado desde la tarde de ayer; me acerco y les dedico un gesto en la cabeza.

–Hmp –susurré con molestia recordando lo acontecido.

–Buenos días hermanito, ¿uh?... –me inspeccionó Odette– ¿Te sucede algo? Luces más serio de lo normal.

–Nada que te importe –le respondo a esa entrometida que tengo por hermana mientras me sirvo un café.

Veo que sólo rueda los ojos y hace una mueca. –¡Ush! qué carácter, ¡Ya cásate!

Tomo una tostada y de soslayo noto que uno de los mocosos me observa con obvia curiosidad. –¿Qué? –pregunto tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible.

–Padre ¿entonces vas a casarte?

Yo sólo gruño por lo que dijo, es gracioso de hecho, pero no voy a reírme ahora

– ¿Te casarás con la señorita Ai? –me cuestiona Midori con esos ojos brillantes que heredó de su madre, y lo único que hago es atragantarme con el café.

¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa mocosa?

Odette sólo ríe burlándose de mí con los comentarios del par de mocosos. –Deberías escuchar a tus hijos Vegeta, digo, nuestros sobrinos, dan buenos consejos –la muy cínica sólo se ríe y guiña un ojo, a veces me pregunto si no será adoptada.

Termino de beber mi café al mismo tiempo que Odette se marcha a su habitación, supongo que a arreglarse, mencionó algo sobre una posible presentación en Milán, no entiendo mucho de moda, ni de lo que dice; Odette es la destartalada de la familia. Mientras el dichoso evento no sea un pretexto para verse con el futbolista ese que disque es su novio según la prensa... y disque es su amigo según ella; aunque en su página oficial tenga fotos junto a ese... amigo... ¡bah! ¡Amigo mi celular!... y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me caiga bien. Miro mi reloj de muñeca y veo que son ocho menos diez.

–Apresúrense a comer mocosos, se hará tarde para la escuela –Y a mí en la oficina pero, en realidad no importa mucho, soy el director y de vez en cuando puedo darme ciertas _libertades_ con todo marchando perfectamente. Tengo un par de asistentes eficientes que no muestran agotamiento ni ninguna clase de distracción para mi beneficio. "¡_Cómo puede usted, oh poderoso director, olvidarse de las obligaciones con su propia empresa!" _Sin saber por qué, las palabras dichas por la maestra retumban en mi cabeza, poniéndome incomodo. ¿Pero qué puede saber esa otra mocosa? Bah.

Midori se levanta de la mesa y veo que se acerca conmigo.

–Adiós padre, que tengas lindo día –dice con esa voz cantarina mientras me abraza y deposita un beso en mi mejilla– Saludas de mi parte a la señorita Ai –pongo los ojos en blanco ante el comentario y sólo agito su cabello sin deshacer ese peinado de dos colitas al que está tan acostumbrada.

Ren también terminó de comer, pero él sólo me dirige una sonrisa. –Adiós padre –también agito sus cabellos en respuesta.

– ¡Pórtense bien mocosos! –les exhorto antes de verlos desaparecer de mi vista. Termino de comer mi pan con mermelada y mi café, observo nuevamente el reloj... si, es algo tarde ¡Bah! da igual.

Voy hasta el estudio por mi portafolio, el cual no he abierto desde que me fue entregado por la educadora, y finalmente me dirijo al ascensor para bajar hacia el garaje. Busco las llaves de mi auto y desactivo la alarma del mismo. Finalmente subo a mi Porsche negro y conduzco hasta mi oficina... esa Odette y sus comentarios, sólo le mete ideas a los mocosos _"Padre ¿vas a casarte con la Señorita Ai?_" Grrr... ¿De dónde sacan que pienso casarme con su maestra?

…

"_Saludas de mi parte a la señorita Ai_". Saludar. Primero que si me caso con ella y después que la haga de mensajero… ¿Saludarla? ¿Cómo rayos pensaba hacer eso? ¿con qué motivo? Me da asco de sólo imaginar. Apenas si les dirigía unas palabras a mis padres por las mañanas, y la mocosa quiere que, exultante, vaya y le dé los buenos días a esa muchacha insolente (además desconocida) que insinúa que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente. Debería despedirla. ¿En qué área estará?... ahora que lo pienso… ¿¡cuándo comenzó a trabajar para mí!? Tendré que resolver eso; pero lo más importante… ¿Qué influencias malignas tiene ella con mis mocosos para que sacaran tal conclusión? Ella influyó un poco en su reacción a la muerte de mi hermana, lo acepto pero, ¡no es para tanto! ¿Y por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ello? ¡DEMONIOS! Llevo dos horas sentado frente a mi escritorio, ¡y ni siquiera he encendido el computador!... ¡DIABLOS! ¿Por qué carajo no me la saco de la cabeza?

–Señor Ouji, es necesario que tenga esto en su poder –una de mis asistentes, Yusura, entra sin tocar y me pasa un sobre amarillo.

–Gracias –agradezco, y no me resulta extraño, no con ella. Esa mujer tiene un carácter tan dulce, que resulta empalagoso, casi como miel; es imposible infundirle malos tratos. Incluso me recuerda un poco a mi madre.

– ¿Todo bien, joven Vegeta? –noto preocupación en su mirada y en su tono, pero es cauteloso, como si yo fuera un típico joven con problemas de esa difícil edad, y su madre entrando al rescate.

Suavizo la mirada tratando de serenar mi mente y sacar esas dudas de mi cabeza. Debo dejar de cuestionarme sobre la moral de la maestra y concentrarme en el trabajo de mi empresa. Inevitablemente recuerdo el día anterior, y el porqué de la visita inesperada; resolver esa duda no se me escapará.

– ¿Quién mandó a esa muchacha a mi casa? –expreso más como reproche que pregunta, recargándome en la silla de cuero.

–Oh ¿se refiere a la señorita Bulma? ¿Causo problemas joven Vegeta? –responde intrigada y realmente interesada. ¿Bulma? ¿qué no era… Ai?

–Ai.

–Es la misma, Bulma Ai Briefs es su nombre completo –Ella conoce la situación por la que pasa mi destruida familia, y sabe que la cautela es, más que nada, una prioridad–. Lo que sucedió con su maletín ayer fue que, Yukana se dio cuenta e insistió en llamar a alguien o ir ella misma, pero tuvo un leve accidente y tuvimos la necesidad de mandar a Bulma, que en ese momento nos acompañaba. Le pido disculpas si resultó inoportuno.

Existe confianza. Así que era eso… un momento…

– ¿¡Qué le pasó a Yukana!? –No soy un hombre que se preocupe por cosas tan simples como el accidente de una anciana, pero es un factor importante para mantener esta empresa donde se encuentra. (Además significa enfocarme en otra cosa) Y no quiero represalias.

–Oh. Usted no se preocupe, fue una ligera lesión en el tobillo; nada alarmante –responde risueña, como si no se tratara de su hermana–. La muy necia no quiso quedarse en casa, y ahora se queja por cualquier cosa. Se lo advertí.

–No lo noté al entrar –desde que llegué a las ocho con quince, no me he parado de esta silla para chequear con ella los informes de cada departamento del día anterior; cosa que debería haber hecho antes de salir. Entré directamente al encierro.

–Bien, debo verificar ciertos informes.

Observo que se marcha y me quedo pensativo unos segundos antes de volver al presagio inicial: ¿¡Por qué la mujer es tan importante!?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>

**_Gracias por leer y por sus reviews ;u; la universidad me tiene muy ocupada, pero espero poder escribir y tener el final para esta navidad (que era la idea inicial para el año pasado y no se pudo xD) :( _**

**_saludos._**


End file.
